


For The Love Of Disney

by foxholeshoyou



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short One Shot, andrew loves neil, extremely short, neil loves them, the foxes watch Disney movies, they are cute and in love, they watch ratatouille
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxholeshoyou/pseuds/foxholeshoyou
Summary: Nicky makes Neil watch Disney movies. Neil is excited. Andrew is exasperated (in love).
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 123





	For The Love Of Disney

**Author's Note:**

> super short and sweet one shot I did! hope it makes you smile (:

Andrew rolled his eyes. Of course the foxes wanted to watch disney movies. It was oh so predictable. If Andrew had things his way he would be on the roof with Neil, trading cigarettes and kisses. Honestly if he asked, he’s sure Neil eould be. But Neil got that stupid look on his face when the foxes mentioned another disney movie. You see, Neil didn’t exactly get a normal childhood, he knew about disney, knew about the culture, but he had never experienced it. And now he could.

Weekly movie nights had morphed into ‘educate Neil on all things disney’ nights. And Andrew hated it. he did. Except for the fact that Neil looked so damn happy. He got this childish look of wonder in his eyes whenever the movies played. Soft smiles and shining eyes were always present on Neil’s face when a disney movie was playing, no Andrew didn’t truly hate it, not really. Because Neil was happy. And that was all that really mattered to Andrew.

Tonight they were watching Ratatouille. Nicky had gathered all the foods that were shown in the movie so they could eat along with the film. Like a goddamn karaoke. It was stupid. But Neil had that look on his face again and he was shoving a grape and a block of cheese in his mouth at the same time, just like the rat on the screen. And it was stupid.

Neil turned to Andrew, fave full of food, “Drew! You gotta try this!”

Andrew sighed, “It’s cheese and a grape Neil, its not that groundbreaking.”

Neil shook his head and shoved the food in Andrew’s hands. Andrew sighed again. Stupid junkie. Stupid rat food.

And then Andrew was eating it and Neil was giggling like mad. Andrew always got this pinched look on his face when he chewed food he didn’t like. Neil loved it.

Andrew swallowed the stupid grapes and cheese and was met with a big smile and those stupid dimples. Why was Neil like this?

Andrew glared at Neil and Neil smiled back, “Yes or no?”

“If you’re asking if I’m gonna eat more of that shit then the answer is no.”

Neil just smiled and Andrew sighed and nodded. Neil’s smile just widened and he kissed Andrew softly on the cheek, settling his head on Andrew’s shoulder as he continued to watch the movie. Andrew could still feel Neil’s lips on his cheek and his face flushed. Stupid junkie.


End file.
